


Just a cold

by Yuulina_vre



Series: I Love you no matter what [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Cold, Cold Weather, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fever, Fluff, M/M, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 11:29:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15684534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuulina_vre/pseuds/Yuulina_vre
Summary: James has a cold but choose to not do what his Boyfriend tells him. So what happens?





	Just a cold

**Author's Note:**

> So this is about my own Characters and I love them so much.  
> Please be patient, because english is not my first language.

James was on his way to the library on his campus. His scarf barely hid his face so that the cold autumn winds blast at his face. His nose was already red because of the cold outside and the 10 minute walk from his dorm. His glasses slips down on the bridge of his nose and made it tickle even more than it used to do anyway. He sniffles and shoves the glasses back up. He pulls his jacket tighter around him as a shiver ran down his back but the old thing did nothing to protect him from the wind. It was one of the coldest days and nearly everybody on campus had managed catch a cold or the flu and James just knows that he was on the best way to catch it too. His boyfriend had it just two weeks ago and he really was miserably. He was clingy and wanted cuddles all the time. He had a bad fever, was congested to hell and couldn’t speak a single word without coughing. His fever got worse and worse because he refused to take a break, until his fever spiked that high that James had to take him to the hospital. It seems that now was his turn. James opens the door to the reading room and shuffles for a desk in the corner. He sat down on a chair and let his look swive through the room. There were only three other people who read books or tip on their laptops. James opens his bag and brought his books out. He wants to study for his upcoming exam in the next week and it was already Thursday, so he had only four more days to go. His part-time job took much of his time. They were short staffed because of the damn flu season. Since this morning James throat feels sore, he feels congested and a mild headache is making his way forward to his forehead so that it was hard for him to concentrate. Even more was the sniffling disturbing and got on his nerves. He opens his books anyway and starts reading and scribbles notes in one of his small notebooks he carries around. In a flash, the letters began to blur, dancing in front of his eyes, and he barely recognized them. But he has to study. He needs good grades this semester because it was the last one before he graduated. He studied for the past six days already and between classes, studying and his work he had barely time to sleep. So he ran low on energy too, which became noticeable now. He was tired and feels exhausted enough but there was no use. He can’t go home now. He has to finish studying and then going to work. He turns to the next page as his nose starts to tickle. “Heh- HetscxhhhH! ehhEISCHihh! hehhN’Chsst! –ugh. Fuck.” He looks around, but it seems nobody took notice of him, so he cleans his nose, causing her to run more and make the congestion worse. His headache inflames to something more and he groaned. He took his glasses off and massages the bridge of his nose in hope to reduce his headache or congestion but it didn’t work so he sat the glasses back on. In the same moment someone touched his shoulder and he jumped. “Whoa. Sorry. I didn’t know you were so easy to scare.” Logan stays beside him. His long red hair was tied together in a bun on the back of his head. Loose strand worked their way into his face, but it didn’t look like it was bothered him. James thought it made him even more handsome. In one hand he held a steaming mug. He reached out and placed it on the table, right next to one of James books. “What are you doindg here? Didnd’t you go to work?”He rasped out and winced at his sore throat which was now worse because of the disuse all day. “I was at work but they send everyone home because of a lack in some pipes or something. But are you okay? You’re voice sounds very bad.” The red haired man placed a hand on James shoulder and he felt immediately lighter. That was something magical about the touches of Logan. They made everything seems lighter and less bad as is actually felt before. James throat felt like it was on fire and his small headache developed in a pounding one that bothers him even more. That alone was a sign that he was not okay. But he had things to do, so wouldn’t give in to this sickness. “I’md finde.” His voice sounded really scratchy and was barely audible. “Babe, really? You sound really stuffy. If you don’t feel well you should be in bed and not studying.“ “Like I said I’m fine, Lo. You worry too much.” “So you’re fine? And what is this?” Logan points at the book in which James had wrote. He looks down at the pages and saw that he filled just two lines. “Those are notes, obviously.” He clears his throat before he spoke which would’ve sent him in a coughing fit but he stifled it. “I can see that. But didn’t you leave, like, two hours ago? Shouldn’t there be more on this page than just four words?” “Logan! Stop worrying.” James claps his book close and shoves it with all the other books back in his bag. He lifts it on his shoulder and stood up from the chair. Suddenly everything whirled around him and black points showed up in the corner of his sight. He sways dangerously until he closes his eyes. “Hey, you’re really okay?” James heard Logan’s concerned voice coming nearer to his ears and felt his hand on his shoulders to steady him. He opens his eyes again and looks up at the other man. His glasses slip down again and he pushes them up. “Yeah, just. I was too fast. I’m okay.” Logan turns his hand back and James felt lightly disappointed at that. Without it he felt really cold. He sniffled and searched in his pockets for a tissue he had used before. As he found it the tickle in his nose got stronger again and he had nearly no time to turn away from Logan to sneeze. “Hah- HatscxHhh! HasxtschH! Ugh.” These sneezes did hurt really badly and he could see on Logan’s face that he thought so too. He wipes his nose as it started to tickle again. He looks at the watch on his wrist. “Shit. I have to go to work.” Logan gave him a sceptical look. “You sure that’s a good idea? You look pale too. And you’re clearly in no shape to work at the cafe today.” “Logan. It’s just a cold. It’s nothing to worry about. Also we’re short staffed and I can’t skip work. Instead of worrying shouldn’t you study for an exam or something like that?” Logan sighs and scratches his neck. “Yeah you’re right. But you’re sick and that is more important to me right now.” “I’m not that sick. I’m fine, really. Anyway I have to go now. I’m already late.” “Fine, but make sure to call me if you get worse. And take the tea. I brought it for you. Oh and please eat something and stay hydrated. And make sure that you take-” “Lo! Stop mother hen me.” James took the mug nevertheless, took a sip and immediately felt himself heat up. He didn’t know that he had felt that cold before. He gave his boyfriend a pack on the cheek and made his way outside before Logan even had time to say something else. The wind was colder and stronger than before and his red hair whirled around his head. He walked across the sidewalk to the cafe nearby. His shift started in 20 minutes.

 

* * *

 

About four hours in his shift James feels worse than he thought would be possible. It was only a cold! His head throbbed badly and he was so, so cold. Shivers ran down his spine second after second and he could barely hold all the cups he had to give to the customers. His nose was running really bad and the tickle didn’t go away, instead it intensified with each sniffle. As he was about to give a cup with some Latte to a customer the tickle rose to an unpleasing feeling and he turns away to sneeze in his shoulder. Once, twice, tree times. When he was done, his hand felt stinging hot, as if it were on fire. He turns his gaze down and saw the cup on the ground. It must’ve slipped through his fingers and the content had splashed on his hand and left a red combustion to it. “Ah shit”, he hissed. One of his co-workers hurried to him and took his hand into the sink so that cool water could flow over it. The tickle in his nose got worse again and he sneezed a fourth time. “Jesus man. You’re okay? You sniffle all day and you look really pale and flushed at the same time.” Joe looks at him. Worry in his eyes. “Y-yeah I’md fi-i Htschxhhh! HahH- Hatscxhhh!” “Seriously, James. Go home. I can handle this.” Joe gave him a sympatric look. “Ndo. I have to work. We’re short staffed. You ndeed mde.” “But not that congested like you are at the moment. There are not even many customers today. I can handle it on my own.” “Ndo. I’ll stay.” Joe sighs. “Fine. Wait here. I’ll finish this order and then we look on the hand of yours. Keep it cool.” Joe walks away and James was alone at the sink. He’s staring at the water as he starts to feel dizzy. Every sound muffled in his ears and his legs felt weak. The time seems to have stopped. He wants to sit down and never get up. But he couldn’t leave work just because of a cold. He needed the money to pay his rent. A chough rattled through his chest and left his lungs burning and his throat sore. It triggered a new fit of sneezes which left him breathless. Tears formed in the corner of his eye and he wiped them away before anyone could notice them. He was really tired and exhausted. Now he even regretted that he had got up this morning. He wanted nothing more than to lie down in bed again. But before that he had to end his shift properly. There was no use in going home now. He had just three more hours to go. “-mes. James?” “Huh?” James looks up and tries to focus his gaze on his surroundings. Joe was next to him again, one hand on his shoulders. Just now he realizes that he was swaying dangerously. “What-“ He broke in another fit of chest burning coughs. Joe patted his back to help him to get trough them. “James, please. You should go home. You stared at the water like it was about to tell you a story.” “Imb finde.” “A shit you are! You’re shaking like a leaf; you dropped two mugs of hot coffee and got four orders wrong. And just two seconds ago you looked like you would pass out. If you’re going to pretend that you’re fine then please just take a break. You think you can make it to the break room?” “I’md finde. Just a little dizzy.” James made a few steps before he had to stop and try to balance himself on the counter. Joe was quick to lay one of James’ arms around his shoulders and one of his own around the sick mans’ waist to guide him into the break room. He sat him down on a table and looked him over. Then he disappeared and came back what felt like seconds. Joe took James injured hand in his own two and rubbed some gel at it which cooled the burn in no time. James closes his eyes laid his head back and hummed in approval. Then Joe grabbed some bandages and wrapped them around the wound. “I-“ James broke again to sneeze three times in his sleeve. He sighed. His head was heavy and the headache really was bad now and felt like his brain was going to burst in thousand pieces. The lights started to hurt his eyes and he felt exhausted enough to sleep even at the wooden floor of the cafe. “You want me to call Logan?” “Ndo! I- Just give mde a few mdindutes. I cand work.” Joe looks concerned at him. How can he say he can work when he had a hard time to even stand properly? James put his head on the cold surface of the table and sighs again which lead him into a cough. It felt really nice against his forehead and that was the evidence that he was running a fever. But he didn’t say anything. He just sat there and waited for Joe to leave him alone for some time. “Ok good. Take your break. I’m at the register if you need something. Just eh. Just don’t pass out on me.” James nods and felt Joes’ eyes on him before he could hear him as he left. He closes his tired eyes and told himself that it would only be for a few minutes.

 

* * *

 

He heard loud worried voices near him. They seemed to shout someone’s name but he couldn’t make out who they were shouting at and wished they would shut up. He wanted to sleep and they were just so loud. But then he felt a warm hand on the back of his neck and someone strokes his hair. It felt really nice and James hummed which brought him into a nasty coughing fit. Someone rubbed his hand in small circles against his back until the fit died down. James winced at his sore throat which burned now again. His head throbbed and he felt the congestion blocking his nose which worsened the headache. His nap didn’t do anything good to him. On the contrary, it had made all the symptoms worse. He shivered miserably and wished for a blanket to warm him up. “James? Can you hear me? You’re awake?” James hummed in a quite tone, too tired to answer or even open his eyes. The body next to him exhaled loud which sounded relived and he shifted. James opens his eyes just the slightest bit to see who was next to him and was surprised to see the face of his boyfriend. It was all a blur because someone had took his glasses from him which left him lightly blind. “Lo?” James whispers. His voice was scratchy and barely there and even the short of Logan’s name left him wince at the sting. “Yeah. It’s me. Joe called me. He said you looked really sick and passed out. He wasn’t able to wake you up.” “Didnd’t sleep that londg.” James coughs twice in the back of his hand. “You slept over two hours Sweetie. We were really worried. Joe was just about to call an ambulance.” “Two hours?” He shot up which left him dizzy and seeing stars. “Whoa. Hey, slowly babe. You got a really bad fever.” Logan put his hand on the small of his boyfriend’s back and James let himself slump at the chest of the brunette and closed his eyes again. “Dond’t feel so good.” “I doubt that. Wanna go home with me? I make you some tea and soup. We also can watch some TV or cuddle. “ James just nods, now too tired to even pronounce a single word. Logan helped him to stand up which made him even more dizzy and he nearly fell forward, when it wasn’t for Logan who grabbed him tight so wouldn’t fall over. He guided him to his car at the front door. At the 10 minute drive to Logan’s apartment James coughed many wet and hurt sounding coughs and struggled for breath. Logan had to park at the side of the street to rub his back until he got enough air again. It left James feel small and miserably. He felt sick to his bone and wanted nothing more than to lie in bed with Logan. Some more minutes later James was changed into some sweatpants (which were to big on him) and an old white shirt from Logan. He began to nod off on the sofa as Logan shuffles through the kitchen to prepare some tea for him. As he walks back to the living room James was nearly asleep. He nudges him a bit and looks as he opened his eyes tiredly. “Hey sweetie. Think you can sit up for a sec? I like to take you’re temperature and you need to take some meds. ” Logan helped him sit up and plugged the thermometer into his mouth. He searched for some fever reducers and cough syrup and as he came back to his sick friend the thermometer beeped. It read 40.5 degrees which was way too high. “That’s a high fever you got”, he whispers to himself. James just stared at Logan with fever hazed eyes. “James honey. Please, you need to take more care about yourself. You just saw what happened to me. I don’t want it to happen to you too.” James carried on staring. It seems to Logan that he didn’t understand what he was saying. “Wandt to cuddle.” James slurred his words, sick with sleepiness and looked like a puppy at Logan. He laughs and said. “Okay. We can do that. Here take these and then scoop over a bit.” As James took his meds he laid down with Logan, his head on his chest. Logan switched the TV on, turned the sound to a minimum and started to stroke through James hair, who hummed at that. “It’s ndice.” “Yeah? Then I keep going. Try to sleep love. And get better.” “hm.. love you.” “I love you too.” Logan breaths a kiss to the top of James head and listens his breath evens out.


End file.
